


The Green Lagoon

by Yonadavz



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Age of X-Man (Marvel Comics), Dawn of X, House of X/Powers of X
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yonadavz/pseuds/Yonadavz
Summary: At Kraoka, Fred Dukes is trying to live his new life without being the Blob anymore. He isn't looking to connect with the X-Men or the Brotherhood. Jubilee, who was part of his team in an alternate reality, has different plans.
Relationships: Elizabeth Braddock/Frederick Dukes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	The Green Lagoon

The bar was just as busy two weeks after it's opening. Fred realized it's not that surprising, since most mutants on Krakoa didn't have a job. They didn't need to have a job, at least not yet but it seems most of the working force on the island was connected to the X-Men.  
Some of them took part of one of the teams, but also their high profile enemies were also enlisted. That was weird. Grey did ask him how he wanted to contribute to the newly formed nation, probably trying to check up on how he was doing after the time they spent together in, yet another, manmade alternate reality.  
Well, Fred was content to just open a bar on the island. He had enough fighting, at least for now, and Jean was smart enough not to invite him into her little black ops brigade. No, he was not going to take that well. While his time on the X-Tremist team gave him some inner peace he had never known before, he was also ashamed of what they did in the name of X-Man, they used to say in the name of Hope Summers, but that was just another lie, and Fred was tired of those. The bar was filled with mutants he never knew, some didn't even know who he was and he loved them for that. Many of the old-school mutants, be it X-Men, Brotherhood, or any other group, avoided his eyes when coming in to the Green Lagoon, he was happy with that. Some X-Men and 'Villains' would nod and not say anything else. That lasted for a few nice quiet weeks, until tonight, while pouring some "Not-Beer" from a Kraokaen flower for a bunch of new arrivals he never heard of, he heard a high-peach call "FRED!" and felt someone jumping and hugging him. Fred turned his head and saw Jubilee hanging on him "I can’t believe you didn't come to say hello!".  
"I really didn't… I don't know what there is to say."  
"You could always star with something simple like – Hey Jubes, I sure missed you these last few months"  
"I did miss you, but…"  
"But what?" she said, while her tone became more and more concerned.  
Fred lowered his eyes to the ground and realized that he hasn't done that since coming to this isle. "But what if I can never be that Fred you knew? What if I'm cursed to always be him, you know, the Bl…"  
"Oh no you don't" Jubilee cut him off as soon as he started to say the name. "Iceman told me how upset you are when others called you that, I won't have you start using it again."  
"Thanks" he said with a small smile "I guess I have to uphold this rule just like all the guests in my bar"  
"I'm so glad to hear that, but why are you worried? Don't you know who you want to be? And now, when everyone else are starting their new lives here why couldn't you? Don't you know that the sorting hat takes your request into consideration?"  
"Out of all the books I've obtained illegally over there" (in incel-verse? asked Jubilee without expecting an answer) "I never read Harry Potter, but I did read it here."  
"So what *are* you afraid of?"  
"Well, the way I understand it, the Fred I was in the…" Jubilee looked at him grinning " Incel Verse? Is that an internet thing? Well, regardless, I became him because that version of me never received any of the ridicule that was, well… my whole life in this reality. I was confident and whole and in peace with myself. During my time as the Blob" Jubilee gave him a stern look but he continued "I would boast some made up confidence but I was just hurting myself. Just another one to hurt me. Now, I have the knowledge of that Fred, but I also have the pain of the Blob" (this time Jubilee was not even frowning) "Sometimes I hear someone say something, not about me, but some words, or even tones of speech, and all of the pain comes back. I can feel it in my arms and stomach. My body demands retribution, but I don’t want to go there, I don't want to hurt myself anymore. And knowing that it could be better could help, but sometimes, when I can feel the pain going through my body, it just makes it worse."  
They stood there, without a word for a few minutes. And finally, Jubilee was the first to say something "Well, you know who could help you with those kind of things… and with other things too." By the time she finished saying that, her smile was so wide that it took a hold of Fred who started smiling awkwardly and his face became completely red.  
"I'm not sure if I'm ready for that just yet. And just like I told Betty over there, I don't want those feeling erased. Even if they cause me pain".  
"Wait, you told her that? No wonder you two hoo…"  
But her words were interrupted by the cheers announcing the arrival of another mutant who stopped hovering next to the two of them.  
"We came here to be free of humanity and its oppressive treatment of out kind. For many, I represent that Freedom. So to have one of the earliest member of the Brotherhood, My Brotherhood, to renounce his mutant name and go by his…"  
"Muggle name!" said a voice from the crowd who were all paying close attention to what was just a minute ago a private conversation  
"That's a new one. But it does reflect poorly on me, nonetheless."  
Jubilee's hands began to glow. But not as much as her eyes, filled with rage she never had in her until she became a mother. Fred did not need her for this round, his hand clutched and in his anger he tore the counter he was using to serve drinks. All the mutants in the Green Lagoon who were new, or just outside of the X-drama until now, never thought that the gentle and nice bar tender could be so menacing and were waiting to see what he was going to do.  
"Oh really?" Fred said with a strong voice only used by the Blob up until now "You think the Blob is my mutant name? Let me refresh your memory Magneto, because the Humans in the circus gave me that name, without knowing I was a mutant. They just thought it was funny that I was so fat. Isn't that some of that 'oppressive treatment' you oppose? Because back than you didn't mind treating me and Morty just the same"  
Magneto looked at Fred and moved his eyes to Jubilee, as if something finally clicked for him. He started lowering himself to the ground until he was no longer hovering and took off his helmet.  
"Well, I stand corrected. It would seem to me that Fred would be a wonderful mutant name."  
Magneto started to walk away but then turned back to the marvelous duo.  
"I could tell from the gates' schedule that you came here without a library, or at least not a significant one. I will come for you tomorrow. As you two should know we do not lack in resources and can go to all the major cities in the world in the blink of an eye. There are some great second hand book shops I know. They should be lucky to have you as a client."  
As soon as he finished talking, he flew back where he came from. This time there were no cheers, but awkward silence.  
"Wait! Jubes, if you're here who's watching Shogo?"  
"OK, don't judge me"  
"What?"  
"Like, promise me you won't judge."  
"I promise?"  
"So… Apocalypse is playing babysitter"  
"What?"  
"Look, I wanted to see you and I didn't have a night off since coming to this island. Beside Apocalypse told me" and she started imitating him in an electric low voice  
"I am Apocalypse, Child! Do not mistake me for my lesser, I am not Sinister. I only wish to observe your offspring!!!"  
"I still can't believe he's on your team…"  
But the conversation was interrupted by two young mutants armed with smartphones asking to take a picture with the two. Amused and confused, the two agree to take a selfie with a new generation of mutants. In return, the new new mutants look at them with bright wide eyes, smiling and said "Iconic".


End file.
